¡Prueba de amor!
by Iker18
Summary: El jugo con ella. En un accidente ella casi pierde la vida, las cosas no le serán fáciles ahora, pero él quiere devuelta el amor que casi pierde.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!' gente n.n bueno les traigo mi nueva historia, por favor lean y revisen :3 Digan me qué les pareció o ¿qué les gustaría qué agregara?, los capítulos los subiré cada semana y si hay muchos reviews lo más probable que antes. Matta ne x3**

* * *

— "¡Okairi, karin-chan!"-. Se escuchó la voz cantarina de yuzu saliendo de la cocina al a ver escuchado a su gemela entrar a casa.

— ¿Que pasa karin-chan? Pregunta yuzu al ver que el rostro de su hermana era tenso y sus ojos demostraban una gran tristeza.

Karin trato de responder pero nada salio… yuzu cuidadosamente volvió a preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero fue el detonador para que sus lágrimas salieran, no aguanto más la tortura que le daba su corazón roto. Yuzu enseguida se sorprendió al ver a su hermana en ese estado, eran contadas con una mano las veces que karin había llorado.

— ¡¿Ka-karin-chan que ocurre?!-. Yuzu dijo asustada corriendo a abrazar a su hermana, llevándola a su recamara ya que su padre y hermano no tardarían llegaran a casa y sabía que ella odiaba que la vieran llorar. Ya estando en la habitación karin se recostó en su regazo, y ya más calmada le volvió a preguntar ¿qué había ocurrido?, karin tardo en contestar y escondió su rostro, todo era silencio hasta que dijo en voz baja.

— Termine con toshiro… el… jugo con migo-. Dijo con voz monótona.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Shiro-chan hizo eso! pero… pensé que era buena persona-. Dijo yuzu sorprendida y decepcionada del albino.

— Ya vez que no tanto… pero no lo puedo culpar, yo fui quien me ilusione con él, pero… la caída de mi nube fue dura-.

(FLASH BACK)

En el instituto se ve una joven de 16 años, cabello azabache, recogido en una coleta alta, contextura delgada, buen físico, ojos grandes de un extraño color azul oscuro y una piel nívea. Buscando a un chico cabello blanquecino con un flequillo alado izquierdo, ojos turquesas y una piel bronceada. Lo buscaba ya que había salido temprano de su última clase y quería pasar el rato con el.

— ¿Dónde estará toshiro?-. Se dijo así misma, pensando donde podría estar aquel albino, ya estresada de buscarlo vio a un grupo de chicos y fue hacia ellos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Saben dónde diablos se metió toshiro?-.

— Creo que lo vi dirigirse atrás de la escuela-. Dijo uno de los muchachos, pero lo que no le dijeron a la kurosaki fue que toshiro no iba solo, no era la primera vez que lo habían visto con esa chica, así que era mejor que lo viera por sí misma.

— ¡Ok, gracias chicos, nos vemos!-. Decía Karin mientras se dirigía hacia donde los muchachos le habían indicado, sería un problema ya que el instituto era muy grande pero con esa información que le habían dado no estaría buscando por todos lados. Fue a algunos lugares pero no lo encontró, pero se acordó de unos grandes árboles escondidos donde casi nadie iba ahí, lo más seguro que él estuviera en ese lugar, con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a aquel lugar, no esperándose a la escena que estaba presenciando sus ojos. "¡Toshiro estaba besando a hinamori momo!" una de las más bonitas niñas del instituto y su antiguo amor. Karin no se movió, estaba en shock reacciono cuando ellos se separaron y toshiro instintivamente volteo y sus ojos se encontraron… turquesas con azul.

— Disculpen… interrumpí-. Diciendo esto karin salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar escuchando que toshiro gritaba su nombre, su reacción fue correr no quería verlo le dolía, le dolía mucho ¿porque le hablaba? Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente cuando sintió que la jalaron del brazo asiendo que callera ella junto con la persona causante de aquel incidente. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se trataba de toshiro, no era de sorprenderse él siempre era bueno con los deportes y tenía una buena condición, para su desgracia era más rápido que la mayoría, pero aun así le dio más rabia cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba arriba de él, toshiro la tenía fuertemente sujetada de la cintura, ella teniendo las manos en los hombros de él, rápidamente se levantó para irse pero toshiro la sujeto de tobillo impidiendo que ella se fuera.

— ¡Suéltame, toshiro!-.

— ¡No! Espera deja que te explique…

— ¡Ja! Por favor ¿qué me quieres explicar?... ¿qué te gusto? sabes mejor ahórrate la saliva, yo no quiero escuchar escusas estúpidas. Yo vi lo que paso y por lo que vi, te gusto a sí que no me vengas con pendejadas hitsugaya-.

— "¡Karin! lose es que… perdóname"-.

— ¡Suéltame te dije! Aparte si querías estar con ella me hubieras dicho, hubiéramos terminado y no me estuvieras viendo la cara de estupida. No quiero saber nada de ti, solo has como si nunca me hubieras conocido, que yo haré lo mismo-. Al terminar de hablar karin le metió una patada en el estómago sacándole el aire, en el acto hizo que la soltara, donde karin aprovecho y corrió…

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

Al terminar de narrar, karin estaba llena de lágrimas, yuzu solo, la abrazo fuertemente.

— No creo que haya sido la primera vez, eso es lo que me duele más, ahora entiendo porque sus amigos me miraban con cara de disculpa y yo enamorándome como una tonta, sabiendo que momo siempre ha sido y será su único amor, nunca podre ser como ella… es hermosa, gentil y muy femenina y yo un marimacho que siempre juega con niños y es fea.

— ¡No!… karin-chan tu eres hermosa y nunca podrás ser como ella, "porque tú eres mejor", eres fuerte y decidida tienes todas las cualidades que otras desearían, así que quítate esa idea que tú eres menos por qué no lo eres. Mira ahorita date un baño, mientras te preparo la cena-.

— No, yuzu solo me bañare y me acostare… estoy cansada-.

— Esta bien, cualquier cosa me hablas-.

Así yuzu salió del cuarto mientras karin seguía acostada en su cama, así duro un momento hasta que se levantó y agarro ropa cómoda para dormir y se metió a duchar. Ya en la regadera no pudo evitar recordar todo lo ocurrido y su corazón roto dolía más, trato con todas sus fuerzas no llorar… pero fue imposible las lágrimas salían por si solas, salió del baño ya seca y puesta su ropa se empezó a secar el cabello, terminando se fue a costar, aun las lágrimas salían y su corazón no sanaba… se sentía tan estúpida llorando así… no tenía sentido.

— Solo por hoy llorare todo lo que pueda por que después no soltare ni una lágrima por ti hitsugaya-. Diciendo esto lloro todo lo que no pudo en ese momento, poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que durmió profundamente.

Al dia siguiente era sábado, karin se levantó y se fijó en la hora, abriendo enormemente los ojos al darse cuenta de la hora que eran las 8:50. Tenía que estar en el campo de futbol a las 9:00, karin maldiciéndose internamente por quedarse dormida, rápidamente se cambió con sus ropas deportivas y peino con su habitual coleta alta se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes al verse en el espejo vio que era un desastre, agarro un polvo compacto para quitarse las ojeras que tenía ese fue todo el maquillaje que utilizo. Se apresuró a agarrar su bolsa y bajo. Yuzu tenía ya listo el desayuno el cual karin solo agarro un pan tostado, comía mientras se ponía sus tenis al terminar salió lo más rápido posible, iba corriendo lo más que podía, ya estaba un poco cercas del campo cuando escucho las sirenas de unas patrullas, al mismo tiempo su celular sonó vio que eran uno de sus amigos.

— Ya voy para haya-. Contesto enseguida karin.

— kurosaki, apúrate nos castigaran si no vienes-. Grito un muchacho al otro lado de la linea.

Karin iba a contestar cuando vio de reojo que un carro iba directo hacia ella, trato de esquivarlo pero el carro iba a gran velocidad que alcanzo golpearla haciendo que la levantara y aventara a varios metros donde se encontraba, se escuchó un gran ruido el joven que estaba en el otro lado de la línea se espantó.

— Kurosaki… ¡Kurosaki!, "!oye estas bien kurosaki!"-.

Pero la línea fue cortada, el carro causante de ese accidente se siguió de largo ignorando al herido que había dejado, las patrullas siguieron al carro pero dos se habían quedado para ayudar al herido viendo que era una joven. Karin no tenía un tenis y su ropa era un poco rota por el impacto que había recibido, lo alarmante del caso era la gran mancha roja que se estaba agrandando en el pavimento, rápidamente los oficiales que sabían primeros auxilios la cargaron cuidadosamente, subiéndola a la patrulla, ya en ella fueron rápidamente al hospital más cercano del lugar, llegando al hospital unas enfermeras los estaban esperando con una camilla, ya que habían avisado por radio lo grave que era el paciente, rápidamente la pasaron a cuidados intensivos donde ahí tuvieron que intervenir quirúrgicamente, no podían esperar a que confirmaran el consentimiento sus familiares.

* * *

**¡Waaa! Karin-chan resiste T.T no se preocupen tendrá que salir adelante karin-chan porque si no me quedo sin fanfic xD ella es uno de mis personajes principales :3 "te amo karin-chan", no te dejare morir yo sé que eres fuerte :') Bueno ya dejare de divagar pues espero que les haya gustado y lo más seguro es que el próximo capítulo lo subiré antes a ver qué pasa xD byebye gracias por leer n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! n.n Mina gracias por sus reviews realmente me alegran y motiva a seguir escribiendo :3 Lo siento por mi falta de ortografía enserio trato de que haya lo menos posible pero jejejeje mugres falta de ortografía se me escapan x.x espero este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado *3***

* * *

[Casa kurosaki]

"Rinngg… rinngg".

— Si, ¿diga?-. Contesto yuzu con su habitual voz dulce.

— Disculpe, ¿usted es familiar de la señorita karin kurosaki?-.

— Si, ¿Qué pasa con karin-chan?-.

— Bueno, me temo informarle que la señorita karin ha sufrido un accidente y necesitamos que vengan al hospital central de karakura-.

— ¡karin-chan, que! ¡Oh kami!, ¡¿está bien?! ¡Dígame!-. Dijo yuzu alterada.

— Cálmese por favor señorita, solo le pido que venga lo más rápido posible-.

Yuzu colgó y se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos mientras le gritaba a su padre.

— "¡PAPAAAA!"-. Su grito resonó por toda la casa.

— "¡Que pasa mi querida hija!"-. Dijo isshin con su habitual energía, pero al ver la cara de yuzu llena de lágrimas, su rostro cambio drásticamente.

— ¿Que ocurre yuzu?-. Dijo con una gran seriedad

— Papá… karin… karin-chan sufrió un accidente, está en el hospital central vámonos yaaaa-. Yuzu estaba muy desesperada por saber el estado de su gemela.

Isshin enseguida agarro las llaves del coche y como pudo se puso los zapatos y se apresuraron a llegar al hospital.

* * *

Ya en el hospital, rápidamente pidieron informes ala de recepción, que enseguida busco y les informo que la paciente estaba en intervención quirúrgica.

— Lo siento señor pero tuvimos que intervenir, ya que la paciente estaba en estado crítico, haría el favor de firmar estos papeles-.

— No se preocupe, muchas gracias-. Dijo isshin mientras firmaba los papeles correspondientes.

"Papá, entonces karin-chan está muy grave"-. Dijo yuzu temblándole la voz.

— No lose cariño, solo nos queda trato de no preocupar más a su hija.

Fueron a la sala de espera ya ahí isshin decidió llamar a ichigo. Marco y empezó a sonar.

— "Que paso papá"-. Del otro lado de la línea dijo un joven cabellos naranjas, ojos marrones y piel blanca.

— Ichigo… karin sufrió un accidente…-.

— "¡Que! ¿Como esta? ¿En qué hospital viejo?"-. ichigo se altero por la noticia.

—Cálmate ichigo, no se aún como se encuentra, están atendiéndola y estamos en el hospital central-.

— ¨Ok, voy para haya viejo¨-.

— Esta bien, solo vente con cuidado-. Dijo isshin cortando la llamada.

Después de un rato, salió el doctor y se dirigió directamente con isshin shiba.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, John?-.

— Mira isshin, no te voy a mentir las heridas son bastantes graves, pero está fuera de peligro-.

— ¿entonces como ocurrió? ¿Ya la puedo ver?-. Dijo isshin desesperado por saber el estado de su querida hija.

— Espera aun no termino, lo que ocurre es que el golpe que recibió a tenido un traumatismo y lamentablemente quedo en estado de coma, no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo durara en ese estado, pero realizaremos más estudios para ver que tanto daño la zona craneal, aparte tiene un brazo y 4 costillas rotas. En este instante no la puedes ver ya que esta en observación, esta delicada pero te lo repito gracias a kami está fuera de peligro, estará en observación y viendo su evolución la pasaremos a un cuarto. Isshin aremos todo lo posible para que mejore-. Dijo el doctor tratando de darle ánimos a isshin.

— Gracias, jonh-. Dijo isshin agradecido por el apoyo de su antiguo colega.

Asi el colega de isshin shiba se despido. Isshin se dirigió hacia yuzu y le dijo que fuera a casa a comer y arreglara unas cosas para él. Cuando se dirigían hacia la salida un joven peli naranja iba entrando.

— "¡papá!"-. Dijo el muchacho en la puerta.

— ¡¿Ichigo?! ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido, por lo menos el vuelo tardaría unas 10 hrs?-. Dijo sorprendido isshin al ver a su hijo tan pronto.

— Ya estábamos en karakura papá, les íbamos a dar la sorpresa a karin y a ustedes hoy-. Explico el pelinaranja.

— ¿Íbamos?-. Dijo isshin confundido.

En ese momento entro un joven alto delgado pero con buena musculatura, cabello largo un poco quebrado hasta la barbilla y unos ojos color azul marino que hacían resaltar muy bien su cara blanca.

— ¿Quién es el?-. Dijo isshin al no reconocer aquel muchacho.

— "Papá es hana"-. Ichigo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡¿Hana?! "no lo puedo creer, hana mírate eres todo un hombre como has crecido hijo, karin estaría más que feliz de verte"-. Ishin dijo con una leve sonrisa recordando a su querida hija.

— ¡¿Cómo esta karin?! -. Dijeron ichigo y hanataro al mismo tiempo.

— karin está fuera de peligro pero… entro en estado de coma-. Esto último lo dijo melancólicamente el padre de la niña.

—*No puede… no karin-chan, no estuve con ella para protegerla* fue el pensamiento del pelinegro.

— Contrólense, ella es fuerte lo superara, confíen en ella -. Dijo ishin al darse cuenta de las caras pálidas que pusieron los dos chicos frente a él.

[Al dia siguiente, en el instituto de karakura]

Era la primera hora de clase y el profesor estaba retrasado, la mayoría platicaba hasta que el profesor entro, todos guardaron silencio y tomaron su asiento correspondiente, el profesor acomodo sus cosas en el escritorio y se paró enfrente de todo sus alumnos.

— Clase les informo que la señorita kurosaki estará ausente en un indefinido tiempo-.

Algunas se alegraron así podrían tener ventaja con hitsugaya, otros les daba igual, pero solo algunos estaban preocupados por la pelinegra. Aun así todos tenían la duda del por qué su ausencia.

Hasta que uno levanto la mano y se dispuso a preguntar.

— ¿Profesor, porque kurosaki no vendrá?-. Dijo un joven, tez aperlada, ojos oscuros, cabellos castaños.

Todos empezaron a cuchichear, sobre cuál sería la razón por la que kurosaki no vendría. El profesor les ordeno que guardaran silencio.

— Lo siento toya pero no me tienen permitido revelar esa información -.

El joven solo asintió con la cabeza, algunos se sorprendieron por lo dicho del profesor, pero al maestro se le tenían prohibido revelar lo ocurrido a los alumnos sobre la señorita kurosaki por petición de la familia.

Llego la hora de receso, toshiro salió enseguida de su aula y fue directo al salón de karin, al abrir la puerta casi tropieza con un muchacho, que solo ignoro. Entro pero no vio a karin, una de las niñas que estaban ahí le hablo.

— Toshiro-sama, que alegría verte-. Dijo una joven de tez blanca, ojos almendrados y cabello rizado color chocolate.

— Es hitsugaya y ¿dónde está karin?-. Dijo con su habitual voz fría.

— Ahh… kurosaki ¡oh! Aummm, pues ella no vendrá ya nunca-. Dijo con alegría aquella joven.

— ¡Que!- abrió mesuradamente los ojos — ¿Por qué?-. Dijo toshiro.

— Lo siento hitsugaya-sama pero ¿para qué quiere saber de kurosaki? ella no es bonita, no sé qué vio en ella-.

— No te estoy preguntando tu opinión- dándole una mirada fría — dime ¿porque karin no vendrá a clases?-.

— Al profesor no le tenían permitido decirnos, así que nose hit…-.

Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin dejar que terminara la joven. Se dirigió hacia el salón de yuzu kurosaki pero al llegar tampoco estaba, iba por los pasillos hasta que se encontró a unos amigos de karin y lo detuvo.

— ¿Sabes qué pasó con karin?-. Hablo toshiro poniéndose enfrente del amigo de karin.

— Tú tampoco sabes nada… No sé qué habrá ocurrido ayer, pero no sé nada de ella, después de que se cortara la llamada le volví a marcar y no estaba disponible, así que cuando termino el entrenamiento llame a su casa pero no había nadie-. Termino de relatar el amigo de karin.

— ¿Qué paso antes de que se cortara la llamada?-. Pregunto toshiro.

— Ayer toco entrenamiento y kurosaki iba tarde a sí que le hable, pero después se escuchó un fuerte ruido y de pronto se cortó la llamada y no fue al entrenamiento-.

— ¿Iran a su casa?-. Pregunto hitsugaya

— Por supuesto, ¿quieres venir?-.

— Bien, nos vemos en la salida-.

Así cada quien se fue a su salón, ya que había terminado el receso. Toshiro estaba nervioso ya que karin estaba enojado con él, no podía culparla, pero tenía que arreglar las cosas y aparte estaba preocupado por lo de la llamada. Enseguida pasaron las horas y se llegó la hora de salida, se encontró con los amigos de karin y se dirigieron hacia su destino... Cuando llegaron fueron y tocaron el timbre, se tardaron en contestar hasta que salió una persona.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-. Dijo ichigo levantando una ceja.

— Disculpa, ¿se encuentra kurosaki karin?-. Dijo el chico afro.

La cara de ichigo cambio e hizo una sonrisa fingida — Lo siento chicos, pero karin ahorita no se encuentra-.

— ¿Sabes a qué hora la podemos encontrar?-. El que hablo ahora fue toshiro, dando se cuenta de que ichigo estaba tenso.

Ichigo no sabía que responderles a los amigos de karin, hasta que llego hanataro.

— Ichigo, ya nos ponemos ir a ver a karin-chan-. Hanataro observo a los jóvenes — Oh! Lo siento no sabía que teníamos visitas, hola soy yamada hanataro gusto conocerlos-.

— Domo-. Dijeron mientras cada uno se presentaba. El último en presentarse fue shota que pregunto. — Yamada-san usted es amigo de karin-chan?-.

Hanataro se quedó pensando en su respuesta. — No-. Todos los presentes tenían signos de interrogación.

— "¿Pero que estás diciendo hana?"-. Dijo ichigo aun confundido.

— Espera aún no he terminado ichigo… Ella no es solo mi amiga, ella es mi prometida-. Hanataro dijo haciendo una gran sonrisa con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

* * *

**¡Oh! :O shiro te han ganado a karin-chan *3* vez para que le hacías eso :I ahora por tonto ya hasta tiene comprometido *u* Digan me qué les pareció? Solo no me maten por favor xD ha! Y a los que leen mi otra historia "sangre fría" no la he abandonado, lo siento por tardarme tanto x.x pero estoy trabajando en ello :3 gracias por leer *u* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mina-san gracias por los reviews, favoritos y followers *u* me han ayudado a motivarme y seguir escribiendo x3 abajo les dejo el por que de mi retraso / lo siento mucho :C pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo n.n Aria-chan espero que sea de tu agrado y a mi también me encanto tu historia *O***

* * *

— Espera aún no he terminado ichigo… Ella no es solo mi amiga, ella es mi prometida-. Hanataro dijo haciendo una gran sonrisa con un leve sonrojo...

* * *

— "¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"-. Todos gritaron sorprendidos.

— "Kurosaki… Pro-prometida, pero, pero no se supone que… todos voltearon a ver a hitsugaya, que tenía su rostro ensombrecido.

— Dime yamada-san… ¿Cuánto tiempo conoces a karin?-. Dijo toshiro calmadamente, pero con voz más fría de lo normal.

— Mmmm pues… Creo que desde que teníamos 5 años, ¿Porque tu pregunta?-.

— ¿Dime donde esta karin? -. Toshiro dijo con voz hostil.

— Lo siento, no la podrán ver en un buen tiempo-. Hanataro dijo calmadamente.

— Puedes decir me él ¿Por qué no la veremos?-.

— Bueno mina-san, karin- chan y yo nos iremos a un viaje, de hecho ya me tengo que ir, ella ya debe de estar esperando. Por favor disculpen nuestros malos modales pero les pido que se retiren-. En esta última frase cerró la puerta.

Toshiro solo dio vuelta y se fue, a los demás no les quedo de otra que seguirlo, mientras tanto con ichigo y hanataro.

— Lo siento ichigo, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió-. Hanataro estaba un poco apenado por la situación.

— "¡Teme, me hubieras dicho, casi me da un infarto!"-. Ichigo fruncía el ceño mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

— Jajjajaja ¡oye! no soy tan mal tipo para karin-chan, pero escuche la conversación de ustedes y vi que no sabías que responder así que improvise-.

— Si, hasta lo último me di cuenta pero… ¿viste al peliblanco? Si las miradas mataran tu estarías bien muerto-.

— Si lo vi, ¿que tendrá que ver karin-chan con él?.. ¿Le hubiéramos dicho a él la verdad? Se veía muy preocupado-.

Una nueva voz apareció en la conversación…

— "Ni se les ocurra comentar nada a nadie y menos a esa persona que acaban de mencionar ¿me entendieron?"-. La vocecilla era dulce e intimidante ala vez.

*Yuzu-chan a veces puede dar miedo* — Yu-yuzu-chan, ¿Por qué menos a esa persona?-. hanataro dijo cuidando sus palabras, ya que solo una vez había visto a yuzu de esa manera y sabía perfectamente que no era muy bonito cuando ella se enojaba.

— Gomen ne, solamente hagan lo que les digo onii-chan, hana-kun-. Dijo yuzu haciendo una linda sonrisa, atemorizando a las dos "hombres" frente suyo.

— ¡Ha-hai, yuzu!-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Ya tengo preparado el almuerzo y la ropa para papá, ahora si ya nos podemos ir con karin-chan-. Ellos enseguida acataron las órdenes de yuzu y se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

Toshiro llego al parque y se dirigió hacia su lugar secreto, donde frecuentaba ir con karin, era un lugar tranquilo raramente gente se encontraba, ya que mucha no lo conocía, se sentó y recargo en el gran árbol de ese lugar, recordando lo que había pasado apenas hace unas horas.

(flash back)

— ¡Hitsugaya-san! ¡Espera!-. Los jóvenes gritaron y corrieron hacia toshiro.

— ¿Que quieren?-. Dijo cortante.

— Dinos toshiro… ¿Tu aun sales con kurosaki?-. Todos lo miraban, esperando su respuesta.

— Eso no es de su incumbencia-.

— Pe-pero hitsugaya, ¿que no lo entiendes? ¡Él se llevara a karin-chan!-.

— Ese ya no es asunto mío, así que… Si me disculpan tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-. Toshiro ignoro sus reclamos y siguió adelante ocultando la punzada de dolor que sentía en ese momento.

(Fin flash back)

Su mirada era tapada por su flequillo, mientras su mano eliminaba los rastros de esas traicioneras lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos. Suspiro y trato de ignorar ese sentimiento que lo abrumaba, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo ¿ella había estado jugando con él? Claro él no podía juzgarla, porque él también había sido un canalla, asiendo le lo mismo con hinamori, pero realmente estaba arrepentido nunca se imaginó perderla… pero ahora que no estaba, se da cuenta que se había enamora completamente. Pero ella estaba ¡COMPROMETIDA! ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo ocurrió?.. toshiro se levantó abruptamente y golpeo el árbol asiendo que unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeran hacia el pasto, mientras sus nudillos tenían cortes y madera incrustada. Solo maldijo no sabiendo que hacer, ya estaba oscureciendo así que se levantó y se fue hacia su casa.

Había pasado dos semanas desde aquel día y karin aún seguía en el mismo estado, lamentablemente no se veía ninguna mejora. La familia kurosaki tenía la esperanza que despertara pronto, yuzu siguió yendo al instituto, algunos le preguntaban por karin, pero ella simplemente decía que había ido a un viaje importante, era lo único que decía pero algunos seguían insistiendo y la dulce yuzu sacaba esa personalidad escondida que a mucho atemorizaba y cuando se enfrentaban a ella, ya no preguntaban nada más.

— Hola karin-chan, dime… ¿Cuándo despertaras? ya quiero hablar contigo, papá vendrá mañana, porque tenemos muchos pacientes en la clínica. Onii-chan y hana-kun quieren hablar contigo… ¿Sabes? hana-kun cambio mucho ya no es aquel niño tímido que solía ser, jejeje creo que tus regaños le sirvieron… esperamos que pronto despiertes karin-chan -. Decía yuzu mientras ponía flores en aquel lindo jarrón que había comprado especialmente para karin, se quedó un rato con ella platicándole de cosas triviales, hasta que se llegó la hora en la que tenía que irse, se despidió de ella como siempre lo hacía, y se fue hacia su casa ya que tenía que preparar la cena.

Ala mañana siguiente en el instituto, toshiro se encontraba recargado en un árbol, ya que estaban en descanso, pero él no estaba de humor para entrar a las siguientes clases, así que agarro su mochila, dio media vuelta y apenas dio unos pasos cuando escucho que una vocecilla le hablaba, suspiro fuerte mente y masajeo su sien.

— "Sea lo que sea, no me interesa"-. Dijo secamente.

— ¡Vaya!, así que no te intereso "shiro-kun" que la persona fingiendo dolor.

— Lo siento hinamori, no estoy para juegos, me tengo que ir-.

— "¿Que puede ser más importante que yo?" dime ¿No quieres pasar un rato conmigo?-. Ella se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a él.

Toshiro puso su habitual ceño fruncido — Te he dicho que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, dime que no lo puedes entender-.

— ¿Porque finges shiro-chan?, yo sé que tú me amas, ¿porque tratas de negarlo? ya terminaste con kurosaki-san ¿no? Ya no tienes por qué fingir salir con ella para provocarme celos… pero que malo shiro-kun engañarla de esta manera, nunca pensé que arias algo así. Hasta me siento mal por ella, esa ilusión que tenía… "Por fin alguien se había fijado en ella", pero ¿sabes? ella tiene la culpa, ¿no sabe cuál es su lugar o que?, obviamente tu no le arias caso y solo jugarías con ella jajajjajaja-.

Toshiro estaba temblando suavemente y miraba a hinamori sin ninguna expresión, sus palabras retumbaban en sus oídos torturándole lentamente. Ignorando a hinamori se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, aventó su mochila al otro lado de la barda y ahora él se había brincado, así fugándose del instituto. El corría y corría sus pulmones quemaban pero no le importaba, ese sentimiento abrumador que lo invadía era mil veces peor, había sido un idiota como no se dio cuenta antes de su error, se lamentaría eternamente… como pudo engañar a la mujer que lo había aceptado como era, la que podía entenderle sin palabras… La que lo había amado. Iba caminando ahora por la cera pensando en cómo habían acabado las cosas, cuando se percató que en el otro lado de la cera iban el hermano de karin y yamada, ¿no se supone que estaba en un viaje con karin? ¡O! "Tal vez acaban de regresar", los vio perderse entre la gente y el siguió su camino. No importa que pero tenía que hablar con karin, sea como sea, aunque ella no quisiera lo tenía que escuchar.

Al día siguiente fue directamente hacia el salón de karin, pero nuevamente karin no se encontraba, vio a yuzu así que agarro aun joven cualquiera y le ordeno que le preguntara ¿Dónde se encontraba karin?, el joven siguió las ordenes de toshiro y fue a preguntarle a la adorable yuzu, que enseguida contesto que aún seguía en su viaje, al final le dedico esa sonrisa dulce y espeluznante que se estaba haciendo costumbre dar a quien preguntaba por su gemela. El pobre joven atemorizado hizo una leve reverencia y le dijo lo sucedido a toshiro, él le dio las gracia y se fue hacia su lugar favorito en el instituto, pensando en ¿cómo diablos karin aún seguía de viaje? si apenas ayer acababa de ver a yamada, a toshiro se le hizo muy raro esa situación y pronto empezó a hacer suposiciones, pero para estar seguros a la hora de salida siguió a yuzu, esperando que se dirigiera hacia su casa, pero para su sorpresa fue hacia el hospital central de karakura, de echo era muy cercas donde ayer había visto a aquel par. Yuzu entro al hospital ignorando totalmente que la venían siguiendo, hizo lo mismo que todos los días, hablándole de lo ocurrido de ese dia y limpiando el lugar así llegando la hora de despedirse. Toshiro espero horas afuera a que saliera yuzu, cuando ella salió y vio que ya no se veía decidió entrar a averiguar.

— Disculpe, ¿me podría decir si hay un kurosaki registrado en este hospital?-.

— A ver… Permítame, déjeme revisar -.

— Sí, claro gracias-.

— "Ha" sí, claro aquí esta… kurosaki karin, dígame ¿es usted algún familiar?, nunca lo he visto por aquí -.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que me acabo de enterar, ya que acabo de llegar de un viaje, pero dígame señorita ¿Cómo se encuentra?-.

— Mmmm… La verdad es una lástima que aún no se haya recuperado, lamentablemente sigue en estado de coma y no ha habido ningún síntoma de mejora-.

— ¿Co-coma? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado en ese estado? ¡¿Dígame la puedo ver?!-.

— Tranquilícese por favor, pronto terminara las horas de visita, así que solo puede estar unos minutos entendido-.

La enfermera llevo a toshiro al cuarto de karin, cuando el entro quedo en completo shock… Ella tenía vendado casi todo el cuerpo, un yeso en su pierna y otra en su brazo, salía un tubo de su boca conectado a una máquina y otros más pequeños alrededor de su cuerpo. La enfermera se había ido para darle un poco de privacidad, toshiro se acercó y se sentó a lado suyo, agarro la mano que no estaba enyesada y la acaricio lentamente, sentía como sus ojos picaban al querer salir las lágrimas que retenía, no podía creer que ella estuviera en ese estado ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Porque a ella?, no pudo aguantar más y se soltó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

— Pe-perdóname karin, por favor… Despierta cariño, ¿porque has estado durmiendo tanto tiempo?, "por favor despierta"-. Toshiro le hablaba con la ilusión que llegara a contestar pero ella seguía igual, llego la enfermera y le dijo que ya tenía que retirarse. Toshiro solo asintió y beso a karin en la frente mientras le decía que regresaría al día siguiente.

* * *

**Mina-san gomen ne :C no quise tardarme tanto, pero tuve cosas que hacer y luego para acabarla ando enferma :S espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y mil disculpas por las falta de ortografía o palabras raras que no pueden tener sentido x.x es que me mareo mucho no pongo mucha atención*-*u pero di varias repasadas y espero que no haya muchas *u* dejen reviews y háganme saber que les pareció acepto criticas constructivas y si tienen algunas ideas sera bienvenidas :3 con tal de que sea mas interesante la historia x3**

** Gracias por leer matta ne n.n'**


End file.
